Entangled Together: a High School Sweethearts Chapter
by Katara43
Summary: It's been a year since the war with the Black Mamba gang, peace restored to its glory, and the group who had stopped this threat were living life. Aang and Katara remained closer than ever, and the Airbender is having thoughts of moving onto the next stage of their relationship. What will happen in the dark of her room, alone with nothing but rain for company? Will Katara be ready?


A year has passed since the Black Mamba was thwarted, put away for all times except for those who had changed sides to bring order back into the world. Everyone was working on building their lives, to get the most out of their free time now that peace had been restored to its glory.

Toph and the Duke are working out, spending time getting to know each other better now that they were not enemies. Suki and Sokka continued dating, the bond they have getting stronger by the day. Smellerbee and Longshot were taking a trip to Greece, something they were both fascinated with. Mai and Zuko were as close as can be, leaving their homes for places special only to them.

The greatest couple of all was Katara and Aang, the soul mates who fought through thick and thin, a bond stronger than the elements they controlled deeper than any gorge of the world. Now seventeen, the two Benders were running down the street, the air cooling with fall at their heels. The couple were holding hands, running and laughing. It was raining, large droplets of water cascading down from the heavens, soaking the teenagers even with their jackets zipped.

The rain had started about five minutes ago as they had started walking to Katara's home from their dinner date. The day had been bright and sunny with a few gray clouds. It was dark now, nearing nine o'clock, black clouds obscuring the stars that would surely have been pleasant to watch.

They ran under the eaves of the house, still chuckling as Katara opened the door, letting them in. Once they were inside, Aang ran his fingers through his wet hair, cascading water onto the rug where they could wipe their feet. "Whoa!" he said, still trying to catch his breath. He was grinning and his gray eyes sparkled in the dark. "Man is it pouring out there. I thought we were going to get washed away."

Katara laughed as she turned on the lights, illuminating her beaming face. The Airbender felt his heart skip in his chest, watching her as he took off his jacket and shoes. The longer they stayed together, the more he became aware of how Katara's body was growing. He always believed she was beautiful, but now he was starting to see her in a totally different light.

Over the year they had been a couple, his silver eyes would take her in. They have never been apart, not since that night he had had a nightmare about those he loved, all of his friends and Katara dead, watching her die at the end. Aang knew at that moment that he would never be able to live without her by his side.

He had to tune back in to hear her say, "Now you know that will never happen, Aang. Remember who controls water around here." The joking tone in her voice made him chuckle again as he came over to the couch's back, where she was leaning.

Aang rested his hands on either side of her and kissed her cheek softly before smiling at her. "How could I forget? You could Water Whip my butt to the other side of town because of how strong you are." Earlier in the day they had practiced their abilities in a kind of contest, in the woods where a little lake was nestled. Katara had gotten stronger in her powers and had beaten Aang by a landslide. Literally; she had to help him get clean before they came back for their date. It was the most fun they had had for a while.

His girlfriend chuckled happily, placing her hands on top of his, sending a bolt of heat through his body. That's another thing that had strengthened besides their soul mate bond; every time she touched him, Aang's blood would start sizzling in the most pleasant way that he had to keep from closing his eyes in pure ecstasy. His breathing would quicken along with his heart, and the blood would rush south until his pants felt too small.

So far he had managed to keep his lust under control, but it felt as if even that was breaking, making Aang wonder how much longer he could keep from taking Katara in the most primal way possible. It scared him by how much he wanted her. Ever since they had admitted to wanting kids, his want of her had grown to almost unbearable heights. Aang wondered what was going through her mind whenever they touched like this.

The Waterbender rubbed her nose against his. "And never forget that."

He grinned, hoping his mental link hadn't shown her his desire. "I never can," he said quietly, looking into her sapphire eyes, making him go weak in the knees. Unable to help himself, Aang kissed her, making Katara giggle, which turned into a moan as their light kiss turned over to something hotter. They had grown so much in their kissing that he thought he would melt right through the floor.

The taste on his beloved's lips was sweet, like the cherry pie she had eaten, making his taste buds water with some hunger that only Katara could fill. Probing her mouth with his tongue, wanting more of that delicious sweetness, Aang felt more than heard her moan, and felt the answering throb in his pants. Normally he would stop right there if that happened, but tonight, alone in this house with Hakoda gone for a week and Sokka staying with Suki for the weekend, nothing seemed able to stop the beast within him as it raised its head in that lustful haze.

Katara disconnected from his lips, gasping for air, but Aang didn't want to stop. He kissed her lightly on the corner of her parted mouth before trailing his own against her jawline to her neck, suckling on her pulse greedily, and felt her arch into the heated caress, making the pressure behind his zipper all the more painful.

Lingering on her neck, he murmured huskily, "How about a movie?" If they didn't stop right now, Aang was going to take her right where they were. Somehow he had managed to keep his hips, his erection, away from her private area, though it took all of his willpower to keep them that way. The last thing he wanted for their first time was to be quick; Aang wanted, needed, to make their first sexual experience pleasurable and life changing and beautiful, not something that should be thrown out the window.

Besides, it was too soon for them to make love; they had their whole lives ahead of them. They would get married, make a life for themselves, have kids. Their future was bright and happy, something they needed after all they had been through together.

Aang felt Katara get a hold of herself, taking a deep breath as they calmed. "Movie," she mumbled, sounding a little dissapointed but trying to hide it from him. "Yeah, sure Aang."

The Airbender kind of felt bad that he had ruined the mood, but it was best that they waited until they were really ready for the next step. Looking up at her, Aang felt his chest squeeze at the sight of her. She was so beautiful. Her dark, curly hair gleamed like polished mahogany, still damp from the rain. Her caramel colored skin was flushed from the intense passion they had just shared. Her hands were in his hair, lightly pulling on it. Holy Spirits above, Katara was a goddess.

Kissing her softly, Aang backed away, going into the kitchen. Before going around the corner he said, "You pick the movie, I'll get the popcorn." Once he heard her start rummaging through their collection of videos, the Airbender took a deep breath and tried loosening his pants to get comfortable, but it only seemed to make things worse. This was probably one of the longest times he had remained erected and the lust and love burning in his blood was driving him absolutely crazy.

The taste on his tongue wasn't helping either; the sweet flavor lingering was making Aang's head swim. His body and heart demanded more, but he was afraid, of scaring Katara, of hurting her, of going through the next step. What if it made her uncomfortable? What would she think if she felt his bulge while they had been kissing? Would she be afraid of him if they got to a certain point where she could feel his desire?

That calmed the tightness in his pants as some worry took hold. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her. Releasing a shaky breath of both relief and pent up frustration, Aang went over to the cabinets where Katara's family kept snacks, bringing out a popcorn bag and some sweet and sour sticks, setting the timer on the microwave.

Going into the living room while the kernals popped, he saw Katara revving up the DVD player, and he saw she had picked Titanic with Leo DiCaprio. Oh, man, this was bad. Not because he disliked the movie, it was actually very good, but there was that one scene between Jack and Rose that...

Biting his lip, the Airbender went back into the kitchen just in time to save the popcorn from destruction. Opening it, he poured the contents into a large bowl, the scent of butter wafting through the air. When he came back, the movie was already starting. Aang sat next to Katara, keeping the bowl in his lap for multiple reasons, and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, settling in, trying to hide his desire.

* * *

At first he wasn't sure what woke him. He must have dosed off near the end of the movie. Opening his eyes slightly, the silver orbs caught the time from the clock: 12:36 in the morning. The only light in the room was from the screen, quietly playing the DVD's music.

It was then he realized the warmth on his neck, tickling his flesh. He recognized the rhythm, the soft lips caressing the pulse that started beating frantically. He gave a small groan, whether in approval or otherwise was hard to distinguish. Aang's mind was clouded, but the sleep was wearing off, thoughts getting scrambled for an entirely different reason.

Arm tightening around his girlfriend's waist, he pulled Katara closer and looked down, stopping the attack on his throat. The Waterbender looked a little embarrassed by him catching her, but there was also some kind of smugness in her expression that made his heart do flips.

She smiled lovingly. "Hi," she said quietly, rubbing his chest in a soothing caress.

Aang couldn't stop the gentle smile coming to his face. "Hey," he said just as quietly, burying his nose in her sweet, rain scented hair, breathing in the freshness like it was air.

Her hand wandered down until they linked hands, her skin soft and warm. "You've been asleep for a while," Katara murmured as if she didn't want the quiet to be disturbed. She looked up at him. "How was your nap?"

Aang shrugged a little, still breathing her in. "It was nice, especially with you close by." Reluctantly, he sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. "When did I fall asleep?"

Katara ran her free hand through his messy hair, making Aang hold back shivers of delight. "At least an hour after the movie started. Today must have worn you out."

He nodded, the hand around her side rubbing circles into her skin. "It was worth it, though, Katara. I love seeing that look of wonder on your face whenever we visit the aquarium." Wanting to be closer to the girl, Aang bent his face and nuzzled her neck, and could have sworn he felt Katara tremble a little.

Her voice sounded a little ragged when she asked, "How about we go to my room."

For some reason that made him both nervous and excited, the idea of cuddling with her on a bed instead of the couch. Though they had done so often before, tonight felt different somehow, as if something huge were about to happen. Still, it would feel nicer in her room instead of the couch, so he nodded and they stood while her hand grasped his, turning the electronics off.

They walked up the stairs, their footsteps barely heard on the carpeted floor. After going into Katara's dim room where the only light was from the bathroom, Aang was surprised that they did not immediately go to the bed like he thought. Instead they went to the center of the room, where Katara gazed at him in the faint light.

Her eyes seemed to search inside him as if looking for a piece of puzzle that was missing, and concern grew for her. "What's the matter?" he asked quietly, touching her cheek.

Her hand came and took his away from her face, linking their fingers together to match the other pair. Those blue orbs were still probing his. "I'm trying to figure something out," she whispered, her voice slightly husky.

Aang swallowed tightly, nervous and worried. "What would that be?" he breathed, and felt his heart race as she came closer. Tentatively, her lips lightly brushed his, and blood roared through Aang's body, his muscles tightening in both surprise and need.

Katara moved back an inch, and their breaths mingled for a few seconds before she kissed him again, a little more forcefully than before, and Aang groaned, not knowing what was happening but unwilling to fight the pull she had him under. Their hands disconnected and found their ways to their rightful spots, his around her back and hers clinging to his neck and hair, pulling him closer.

Aang went willingly, holding his beloved tightly, feeling lightheaded with desire. He felt Katara's tongue against his mouth and he opened it, letting her taste him like he had done her. She felt so good, her body flushed against his own, her mouth warm and full, that little tongue probing his; he was lost in her.

Then he felt his pants getting too tight and snapped out of his haze, resting his hands on her hips to keep her from feeling his erection. Aang broke the kiss and looked away, both breathing heavily into the darkness that suddenly felt claustrophobic to him; there didn't seem to be enough air.

After a minute Katara mumbled, "Why do you do that?" She sounded a little frustrated, and something else he could not put a name to.

Aang swallowed, looking up at her in confusion. "Do what?" he said, still breathless, the arousal in his jeans making it hard to think. What was going through her mind right now? He wanted to probe inside her mind to find out, but he figured that would only make her madder, even though he didn't get what she was mad about.

A sigh punched out of her mouth. "This," she said, exasperated, gesturing to the space between them. "Every time we come close, you back off. You become distant after a kiss like the one we just shared. What has gotten into you?" There was a pleading note in her voice, along with confusion clouded eyes, trying to understand why he acted the way he just did.

Aang looked away from her, unwilling to frighten her, unable to live with himself if she became distant with the knowledge of him wanting to claim her so bad it twisted his stomach. He didn't know what to do, and he dropped his hands in shame. "I don't think you want to know."

Her touch, so familiar it ached, came to his jawline, forcing pained eyes to look into worried compassionate ones that never failed to bring warmth. Aang felt as if he was falling in love again, and wondered if holding back was such a good idea. He loved Katara with everything in him, lived to have her in his arms night and day, to kiss her to calm her or to be affectionate.

Katara was his salvation in all things, the one constant in Aang's life that he knew he would never be able to find with anyone else.

Eyes boring into his, Katara murmured, "I want to know, Aang. I don't like the way you're hiding something; even our emotional link is clouded. I can only feel some things from you, but not everything. Please, I love you. I want you to be happy and I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong."

She placed her forehead against his own, making Aang feel comforted as her words eased his heart. "You have to trust me, sweetie. Just like I trust you."

He took a deep breath, her scent engulfing him in a sweet blanket. "I trust you, Water Lilly," he breathed.

Katara looked up at him, eyes shining. "Then tell me what's bothering you, Aang." There was a command in her tone that broke through to him. Aang could never deny his love of anything, knowing that she would get her way in the end.

Looking in her eyes he asked, "Do you really want to know, Katara?" When she nodded, he placed his hands on her hips again, taking her by surprise. "I think it'll be better to show you."

Slowly, he placed his lips back on hers, gently at first to make Katara pliant, to give in, which she did with a soft sigh, hands twining in his hair. The longer the kiss went on, the hotter the fire inside him burned. Both starting to breathe shallowly, Aang deepened the kiss, tongue breaking through his girlfriend's lips, causing a moan to sound deep in her throat.

The throbbing in his pants strengthened and, unable to stop the movements, Aang's hands pulled Katara's hips to his tightly, right on his arousal. The gasp of surprise and shock that came out of her mouth as she stopped with the kiss only served to make Aang want her all the more.

Still, he kept from kissing her again. Those deep blues, wide with disbelief and something else, watched him, hands still gripping Aang's hair. Comprehension dawned on her expression and she whispered, "That's why you kept away."

He nodded, backing away with a deep blush. Now that the truth was out in the open, embarrassment flooded his being. Now he'd done it; Katara was uncomfortable with his desire, and Aang wondered when she would be comfortable around him again. "I didn't want to scare you," he said, turning his back to her, and sighed. "The last thing I wanted was to pressure you before you were ready. I wanted to make sure you wanted the same thing I did." Aang paused, feeling his heart race with both desire and nerves. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Silence on the other side of the room, which made Aang nervous. What was she going to do now that she knew of his desire, the need he had for her? Again he wanted to go into her mind and learn of her thoughts, but resisted the urge to do so. Katara would be able to sense it now that he had opened his side of their link.

Aang half expected her to say an excuse and leave, so he was pleasantly surprised to feel her arms wrap warmly around his waist and stomach, sending tingles through his blood. Katara, with her head nestled between his shoulders, said, "I'm not scared, Flowing Wind. Nor am I uncomfortable. To be honest with you, I-I want the same thing."

Breathing jagged, Aang turned back to look at her, seeing her eyes that had darkened to deep blue, almost black in its depth. His arousal twitched as he read through their link, sensing love, worry,...and desire, so deep and real, it matched what he felt. How long had that been there, so obvious yet not? Why had he kept their connection closed when all this time he could have felt Katara's need too?

She came closer, and her heat enveloped him, her sweet breathe dancing with his, making his blood pump once more. "I've been wanting to go to the next step for a few months now, and I've tried to show you that. But when I did, you pulled away. Now I know why." Katara's hands found his and squeezed. Those luscious lips closed in, Katara staring into his gaze with open love and lust. "I'm ready, Aang," she whispered shakily but confidently. "Make me completely yours. Please, I need you."

And he groaned, feeling the truth in her words, before smashing his mouth against hers, both immediately fighting for dominance as they clung to each other. Aang knew right then that there was no going back. Once the kissing began, he had to have more of her. He wouldn't be able to hold back until they were married. Aang had to have her right now.

Warmth filled his belly, coursing through his limbs until every nerve tingled with awareness. The taste of popcorn and Sweet n' Sour sticks coated his tongue, but it only made Aang want to drink in her essence all the more urgently. Aang breathed in her rainy scent, wanting it to stick with him forever.

Surprising him yet again, Katara jumped up, arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his lower body closer to hers, where his erection pressed against her clothed womanhood. Off balance, the Airbender stumbled backwards until they hit Katara's dresser where some of her beauty products fell to the carpet, dull thuds easily ignored by the couple in a heated embrace.

One of his hands clutched the wood, keeping them from falling to the floor as his knees grew weak. Their kisses grew in urgency, each wanting to milk as much sensation as they could. The heat, the friction, it was almost too much for him to handle.

Unable to stop now, Aang broke away and started biting and suckling on Katara's smooth neck, leaving marks as his teeth bit too hard, but Katara only gasped and moaned, fingers digging into his scalp, which turned him on even more. Nibbling on her ear lobe, Aang let go of the dresser and grasped her hips again, grinding deeply against her, trying to get some friction going to stop the ache within him.

Katara's beautiful face lifted to the ceiling and cried out softly, and he forced himself to stop. Panting he asked, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him with those bedroom eyes that made his manhood throb. "Yes," she gasped out before kissing him, biting his lower lip hungrily. "Do that again." It was practically begging to his ears and what he could do besides grant his girl's wishes?

Groaning, he moved once more, the friction bringing him some relief but not nearly enough. They both gasped at the feeling of their nether regions grinding against each other. Katara started moving too, adding more pressure, and Aang placed his mouth against her neck, trying to get air into his lungs. Sweat beaded their foreheads, the pace picking up, until Aang stopped their movements all together. He looked up at her, trying to catch his breath. "We have to stop," he gasped. "I won't be able to last much longer if we keep this up."

Katara's chest rose and fell rapidly, her eyes dark. Placing her lips to his ear she whispered, "Then let's take this to somewhere more comfortable." She looked at him, trapping the Airbender under her spell once more. "Just tell me one thing; do you have protection?"

Swallowing, Aang nodded. He had at least three in his jeans pocket, just in case something like this ever occurred. He was lucky he had them with him now. Katara kissed him softly, murmuring, "Bed, now."

Standing straight, Aang carried her over to the bed, placing her gently on the duvet, right in the center before he climbed on, kissing with less heat, straddling her waist. Her fingers gently wove through his locks, massaging his head and neck. Now that they had gotten this far, their caresses became less desperate but still passionate.

Katara made the first move, her hands leaving his hair, down his chest, fingering the necklace she had made for him, until they reached the hem of his shirt. Tugging it, he allowed her to remove the garment, and she tossed it to the floor, not seeming to care where it landed. Aang didn't either as they kissed again, too busy caressing her hips, slowly moving downwards until one of his hands reached her thigh, which prompted him to pull her leg up and around his hip, anchoring her to his body.

The erection pressed harder against his fly, squeezing it to the point of pain as it demanded freedom, but he wanted to make certain Katara was enjoying this. Ignoring his own needs, Aang broke the kiss and went for her neck again, gentler this time, suckling her pulse as if that alone was enough to keep him alive.

Hands shaking, ears filled with Katara's heavy breaths, he went for her shirt, going under the material until skin contact was made. They moaned as it happened, and Aang gently lifted the shirt, exposing the dark blue bra as she raised herself slightly to allow the cloth to be removed, her own necklace falling back in between her breasts.

Feeling bolder, Aang took one hand and gently placed it on her left mound, feeling its softness, lightly squeezing, experimentally, watching her face. Katara's eyes fluttered closed, her breaths hitching in her throat, moans escaping and getting louder the more pressure he added. After a minute or two of this, his hands moved slowly behind her back, and her orbs opened to watch him. He stopped, giving her a questioning thought, and she lifted her back in way of answer. It took a few a tries with some giggles and smiles, but in the end he got the bra off, tossing it on the floor.

They paused, him looking at what he had uncovered, and Katara blushed deeply, a lovely scarlet coloring her already flushed caramel skin. Her arms moved to cover her breasts, but he grabbed her wrists, keeping them to her sides. "Don't," he murmured, looking her in the eyes with sincerity. "You're beautiful."

She swallowed, still slightly tense, but she allowed him to gaze at her exposed chest. Her breasts were well proportioned, not too big or too small, just the right size. Her nipples were erect, making his lips tingle with the idea of suckling them like a newborn babe. They were pink and round, standing at attention in the warm air.

Slowly, nervous but entranced by the sight, he lowered his mouth to one breast, lightly kissing the slope, and Katara gasped shortly, her back slightly arching. Working into a rhythm, Aang reached up with his other and tentatively rubbed her opposite nipple, hearing her moan and drinking it in. Growing bolder, he stuck his tongue out and circled her tight bud while gently squeezing the other, making Katara moan and gasp louder, her breath catching as she arched up, putting more of herself into his mouth.

Closing his mouth fully on her breast, Aang suckled gently, biting down, with his love straining under him. One of her hands went into his hair, pulling him tighter into her skin, while the other clasped over the hand playing with her breast, making him add pressure to the caress.

Katara's hips rose, and her free thigh hit his manhood, causing him to bite her harder to the point where she cried out loudly. Throbbing he stopped, lifting his mouth from her breast so he could breathe. His erection throbbed alongside his heart. After calming a little, Aang went onto her next breast, giving it the same treatment. Katara whimpered. "Aang, please, I can't wait much longer."

He smiled up at her, eyes gleaming. "As you wish." The Airbender kissed her breast one more time before moving his mouth upward, leaving open mouthed kisses on her warm flesh. She shuddered, relaxing under him, her head falling back against the pillows. Aang stopped his kisses, looking at the angel that lay in an aroused state, chocolate curls falling around her face like a dark halo. She was so astonishingly gorgeous that it took his breath away. She was an angel sent to earth, a person of ethereal beauty that should be up in the skies instead of down on the ground.

Her eyes opened and she smiled gently, reaching up to cup his cheeks, lowering his mouth to hers in a sweet kiss. Instinct taking hold, Aang's hands wandered down until they reached her pants, loosening them. Without breaking the kiss, Katara lifted her hips and he slid the jeans down gently, until only her panties remained.

Before he could do much else, Katara pulled a fast one on him. Placing her hands against his chest, she shoved him onto the bed, and he looked at the Waterbender now smirking at him. Panting he watched her, aroused anew by the look in her gaze, heated and wanting as she observed him in the dim light. Katara's dark blue orbs looked up and down his tense body, and her gaze lingered on his pants.

Aang knew she could see the straining bulge even under the jeans, but instead of being embarrassed, he felt powerful, even though he was at the Waterbender's mercy, not the other way around. She tilted her head, looking there with such intensity that he had to squirm, trying to find some kind of calm for his ache. It only got worse.

Katara smiled at him, eyes lidded heavily with desire. "That doesn't look comfortable," she whispered huskily. Unable to speak, he shook his head, gripping the duvet in both hands to show his discomfort, willing her to help him with this problem. It was her fault that he was heated and straining.

She lowered herself onto his chest, folding her arms under her chin as she watched him, playing with the beads of his necklace. "Let me see if I can help with that."

Raising herself, she started kissing Aang's neck, lips following the trail that was familiar yet that never failed to please him. Aang moaned, letting his head fall back, hands going to her thick locks to show his approval. He felt her smile against his skin, and she slowly moved down, lips going to the hollow of his neck, to his collar bone, until they reached his pectorals. There she rubbed one hand against his chest, and Aang panted, his breath coming in a great rush.

His own nipples were erect too, dark against his pale skin. That one touch was enough to make the lustful beast rise again, and Aang had to bite his swollen lip to stay still. The Airbender felt his girlfriend kiss around the other nipple, not touching it yet, and he wanted her to. To feel that dainty tongue of hers taste it, taste him like he was all she needed to be fed.

Their mental link must have told her what he needed because a second later, those full lips, so sinfully soft, enclosed around his bud, her tongue hesitantly licking him. A hiss was released from his throat as pleasure shot into his blood stream, his frantically beating heart, and tightening his stomach. His erection twitched again, harder this time, demanding attention.

Aang groaned, "Katara, please! I-I..."

Katara looked up at him, eyes erotic and needy. "Yes, sweetie?" she asked quietly before giving another lick, eyes intent on his.

He growled and reached her hips again, placing her right on top of his straining need where her breath caught, hands splayed on his chest. Eyes dark and churning like storm clouds, he said with strain, "I want you, I need to be inside you. Everything about you is driving my senses crazy. I need you, Water Lilly."

And from the way her expression morphed into something soft and pliant, he could tell, even without their link, that she wanted him where he desperately wanted to be.

Silently she moved down, and he noticed dimly that where she had been sitting was a little wet, and he knew she was just as aroused as he was. He could actually smell her now, salty with a faint sweetness mixing in, like the rain that was still pouring outside the window. With shaking hands, Katara went for the button of his jeans, unsnapped it, and he heard the zipper being pulled down.

There was relief as she pulled his pants down and Aang sighed shakily, watching her. The bulge under his shorts seemed bigger now that the other garment was gone, tossed to who-cared-where. Before she could remove that last barrier too, the Airbender grabbed her by the arms and hoisted her into his embrace, kissing her hungrily, drowning his senses in all things Katara.

His hands made a rough trail down her smooth back, feeling her breasts squeeze against his chest as lightning sizzled through his being, until they reached her shapely rear, still covered by her blue panties. Those had to go, so he pushed his fingers under the waistband and tugged them down. Katara understood and helped. Before long she was naked as the day she had been born. The light from the bathroom turned her skin, wet with dew, to a bronze perfection.

Still under her, Aang felt her hands travel downwards, and waited with eager breath. Her fingers grabbed his boxers and yanked them down until his erection was finally free. Both lay naked in the semi darkness, looking at each other with lustful yet nervous expressions. They were so close to making love, yet now that they had gotten to this point, it was time to be gentle.

Katara looked down on his desire, making the muscles in his stomach constrict once more, and her mouth opened in surprise. She swallowed, the sound loud in the echo of their breathing. "You're, uh, a lot bigger than I'd thought."

He couldn't help it; he laughed, either from nerves or excitement he didn't know, but it seemed to break the tension a little as she gave an incredulous smile. He pulled her close to kiss her. Aang grinned as he pulled away. "Sorry, I didn't mean surprise you there. I can't exactly change my size on a whim."

She chuckled. "That's okay; I actually like the fact that you're...you know, that size. I just worry about how to take you in. I'm not...experienced."

His expression serious, Aang rubbed his knuckles across her cheek, eyes on hers. "I'll be careful, Katara. I'll try to make it as painless as possible for you."

Katara kissed him sweetly, and Aang could feel their love burning through their link. "I know you will, Flowing Wind," she murmured against his mouth before looking at him. "I trust you." She bit her lip before hesitantly asking, "C-can I... Can I touch you...right there?"

He searched her eyes, wondering if the words were not a figment of his imagination. His arms pulled her tighter. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly, not wanting to yes immediately. The idea of Katara caressing his hardness made his body tingle in a pleasant way, but he didn't want her to do it if it made her uncomfortable.

She nodded without hesitation. "I want to know how you feel first before we do this. Will you let me?"

His silver eyes glided to the scar on her collar bone, where a knife had almost taken her life, back when Jet had been an enemy before he and On Ji had admitted their love. Aang had asked the same question when Katara had come back to the world of the living, wanting that reassurance that she was alive. He had asked if he could kiss her and she had allowed him her lips.

Looking into her eyes he said, "Only if you want to." They kissed, tongues softly dancing against each others, as her hand slowly reached down, the other staying on his own scars, where he had been cut during a fight with the Black Mamba. Katara had saved him then, keeping him awake as the ambulance drove to the hospital. Katara had kept him alive.

Her soft hand skimmed his flat belly and Aang shivered, deepening the kiss. That hand went lower and his teeth sank into her lower lip impatiently, telling her silently to hurry up.

When he felt her fingers finally grasp him gently at the base, Aang broke the kiss and placed his sweating head against her heated shoulder, pleasurable agony coursing through every nerve, every blood cell, until every inch of him begged for more. Gasping he said, "Oh, Spirits, Katara! That feels so good!" It was all he could think to say, but the words felt inadequate to what he was feeling. The fire turned to lava, burning thickly through his veins, seeming a miracle that he didn't combust on the spot.

Katara bit her lip and moaned in appreciation, her hand slowly moving over him. It was driving his hunger crazy. "You're so hard, Aang, but you also feel as if silk is wrapped around you." Her fingers squeezed him and his hips bucked harshly, breath punching out from his lungs, leaving him breathless. His erection seemed to grow in Katara's hand. She gave a breathy laugh. "And apparently very sensitive."

That does it; she was playing with him now, trying to find his limits. Well, two could play at that game. Before she knew what was happening, Aang had her pinned to the mattress, forcing her to let go of his sensitive member. Her eyes widened and he smiled, lowering his mouth to her ear. "It's not fun to be teased, Katara," he whispered, feeling his beloved tremble. "Let's see how you like it."

Keeping one hand locked on her wrists above her head, Aang moved his free hand down her body, playfully pinching a nipple that made Katara yelp and squirm, trying to break free, but he was stronger still. He continued the path down her smooth warm belly until he reached his goal. Aang could feel her damp curls as he hesitantly rubbed her core and he had to look down, watching his hand lightly massaged her folds, which were swollen and slippery, waiting for him.

Katara whimpered, her thighs twitching, and he looked back up into her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut as if she were in pain, but their bond told him that she was enjoying what he was doing. Knowing the moment was coming, Aang took a finger and slowly entered her, feeling her tight walls pulsing against his digit, and she moaned brokenly, her hands trying to twist free.

He didn't let her go as he slowly moved his finger in and out, preparing her for his intrusion, making her ache more for it. Her gasping and bucking made Aang's hunger intensify, so he shoved a second digit into her after a minute of stimulation, going faster with each pump of his hand, spreading his fingers to stretch her to the point where she starting crying out, straining. She was so tight and wet and hot, he knew he had to get inside her to find release, for both of them.

Aang slowed down and removed his fingers that were coated in her juices, and released her wrists, but before he could move, Katara grabbed his hair and pulled him up, taking his bruised lips fiercely, claiming him. While she did so, Aang reached out to the side table and took one of the condoms. He had removed them from his pocket when he had been pleasuring her breasts.

Backing away, causing Katara to whimper again in displeasure, Aang opened the foil package and somehow managed to get the condom on despite his shaking fingers. When it was in place, they paused, looking at each other with love and nerves, heat pulsing in the air between them.

Katara crooked her finger at him, silently commanding him to come to her, which he did, crawling up her body, kissing her softly as his arousal probed her entrance. Breathing ragged and shallow he asked her, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, still watching at him with half lidded eyes, arms resting against his back. Aang kissed her, forearms on either side of her, and slowly pushed forward, the head of him piercing through her entrance. Both groaned as Aang started filling her core, further in, going slow so she could get used to him.

Then he hit it, Katara's maidenhead, the only thing keeping her a virgin.

He looked up at her tight expression, a thought coming to mind. "Water Lilly, bite my neck," he muttered through gritted teeth. "Let me feel some of your pain."

Katara's eyes opened, her breathing quick. "No, Flowing Wind. That wouldn't be fair to you. It's not your fault I was born a virgin." She seemed out of breath from that short dialogue, and it only made Aang determined to feel even a smidgen of pain that she would feel when he broke through that barrier.

He grabbed her head and pulled her mouth to his exposed throat, feeling her warm breath on his skin. Fingers in her rain scented hair he murmured, "It's okay, I want you to. You don't have to endure the pain alone. Please." His gentle tone full of love and protection seemed to break through, for he felt her teeth catch the skin between where his neck and shoulder met, biting lightly. Aang kissed her shoulder in return and held her close, preparing to enter for the first time. _'I love you, Katara,'_ he said in his mind.

_'I love you, Aang,'_ her mind said in kind.

Then he started pushing, slightly moving back, then forward, feeling Katara bite harder, giving him some of her pain. Finally, with a grunt, Aang broke through, burying himself in her hot sheath, feeling Katara bite the hardest she had ever given as she screamed. He gritted his teeth, keeping himself still as she got used to him inside her. If he had been one of those men to just take what he wanted, he would have been thrusting way before now, not caring that the girl under him wasn't ready.

But he couldn't. This tryst wasn't about lust alone; it was also about pleasure for both parties, of their trust, their love and willingness to give and take. He loved Katara, and he was proving it right now as he waited for her to adjust.

Feeling her wrapped around him was indescribable. It was like a hot vice gripping him, pulling Aang closer to something he wanted more than anything. He could feel her pulsing around his erection, can feel Katara's heart beat in two places at once. The Airbender can also feel their hearts beating in the same rhythm, in perfect harmony. The sign of soul mates.

After an excruciating few minutes, Katara's teeth unlocked from his neck as her breathing calmed. She kissed the marks that must be there even though he couldn't see them. Taking a deep breath she whispered, "I'm ready."

Aang groaned before lifting his head to place his forehead on hers, watching her face as he started moving his hips. When he was almost out, the Airbender pushed back in, causing the soul mates to gasp. This was so much better than grinding against each other with clothes on, the mind numbing ecstasy overpowering any thoughts, any outside disturbance banned as the couple lost themselves in each other.

Aang moved his hips again, wanting that friction that he was becoming increasingly addicted to, and felt Katara lift her hips to his, stimulating them, making him thrust deeper. They moaned together, and Aang couldn't stand it any longer. He had to have more. His pace, which had been gentle the first few thrusts, started going faster, his pelvis hitting Katara's bottom.

Sweat formed on their bodies as the couple moved together, sounds of pure bliss and ecstasy rasping through their chests, Katara's breasts brushing his nipples, causing Aang to grip the bedding so tightly his knuckles were white. He had never felt anything like this before, being connected to the love of his life, moving against one another until they were one being. Aang never thought he could feel more connected to the girl underneath him, arching to get him deeper into her tight cavern. He never loved her more.

The pace picked up until he was almost slamming into her, needing release, and he lifted his head to kiss her roughly, thrusting into her mouth as her cries became louder, as her nails dug into his back painfully, surely leaving red marks. However, that pain registered as burning pleasure instead, and Aang broke away, breathing hard, arching his back, thrusting hard, teeth gritted to keep him from screaming in a wash of multiple emotions and sensations, hands still clenched in the bedding.

Katara's cries turned to soft screams, and Aang looked down at her, slowing a little, watching the sweat roll between her heaving breasts, and felt his mouth water at the sight. Lowering himself, still thrusting but with less force and more deeply, he allowed his tongue to lick up the sweaty trail, tasting salt that only made his hunger grow. Katara moaned shakily as her hands entangled through his hair again, holding onto him as she spread her legs more, allowing him to take what he wanted.

Aang lifted his face to hers and had a sudden thought, which caused him to stop thrusting, even though neither of them came yet. It was painful, but he managed to pull out of her, still thick, and watched as Katara whimpered at the loss, looking at him pleadingly. Both breathing hard, he rubbed her arm and gently pulled her to him. "Come here, you," he quietly demanded in a breathless voice, pulling the equally breathless girl on top of him, her entrance hovering over his rigid length.

He gave a look and laid back against the pillows, and Katara's eyes widened with surprise as she seemed to realize what his actions meant. She rubbed his chest, leaving trails of fire in their wake. "Do you want me to?" she whispered, awe in her voice.

Heart pounding, Aang shrugged, squeezing her thighs. "This isn't just about me, Katara. I don't want to be the only to take. It's your turn; take what you need from me. I'm yours." He never broke eye contact with her to show he meant what he said. He was hers, always had been, always will be, just like she was his.

Katara bit her lip, watching him, then touched his face tenderly in a soft caress, causing his eyes to close as he rubbed his cheek against her palm. Her hand traveled down his neck and stomach until it reached his length, grabbing it and placing the head to her entrance. Aang's grip on her legs tightened as she slowly lowered herself onto him, taking him in inch by inch, her moaning loudly.

They panted as Katara took all of him, her nether lips surrounding his base in delicious heat. It took all of his willpower not to thrust up his body, waiting for her to take charge. He had thought it was not possible to get deeper into her warmth, but he was dead wrong. Aang felt as though he could be in her womb, and the thought made him twitch inside her, waiting for release.

Katara gasped in a way as if she was coming up for air, making him think dimly that she must have felt the slight movement. Slowly she started moving up and down his length, sheathing him over and over again, picking up speed as she grew accustomed to the new position.

Aang watched her, arching his hips, seeing her hair fly around, the flush on her breasts as they bounced in time with her movements, and was excited by the erotic vision she created. Unable to stop himself, he placed his hands on her hips, wanting her to go faster, but she must have read his thoughts because she removed her hands from his beating heart and grabbed his, bringing them to her bouncing orbs.

If anything that only made this angel more erotic, and Aang groaned, squeezing them into his palms, loving how they fit into his hands. It wasn't long before he felt her core tightening around him, telling him that she was close, getting to her climax before he could. Her cries got louder, and Katara rode him even faster, slamming down on his groin.

Squeezing her breasts Aang panted, "That's right, Water Lilly, that's it. Take me in, I'm yours. Forever claimed." The longer they made love, the more surer he became of them, their love and commitment searing through his soul until it shined brighter than any beacon.

Katara swallowed, hands on his thrusting hips, as she looked into his sky eyes, and he could tell she felt the same way through their bond. "I love you, I love you so much it hurts; the way it should be. I'm forever yours, Flowing Wind. And nothing can take that away." She paused, gasping for breath as her hands came to rest on his stomach. "My Aang, my soul's half, my best friend. You're mine, nothing can change that."

Aang removed his hands and sat up with one hand, keeping one arm around her lower back, still moving against her, and nearly yelled at the angle change while she screamed, hands going to his shoulders, nails digging into skin. "It will never be different for us," he grunted between thrusts, bringing her closer to her end, his release nearing right behind. He kissed her flaming neck, keeping pace with her. "We'll never part, we'll always be one."

He looked up at her, both gasping the humid air their exertions created. "Finish for me, Katara. Let me...feel you let go."

And let go she did, for after a few more thrusts, Katara called his name, slamming down on him, cradling him inside her nurturing body, milking him with her passion as her body went limp. He held her close, waiting for her to calm a little, still waiting for his release, and after a few moments of sitting still he started again, slowly at first but gaining speed the longer he remained in her sweet heat.

Impatient now, he lowered them to the mattress, making her gasp as he pinned her beneath him, shoving himself into her wet heat again and again, bringing him closer to his finish. Katara gasped, trying to recover, and he felt bad for this, but he had to get rid of this urge to claim her; his heart and soul demanded it.

However, he slowed just enough to grasp her hands, linking their fingers together and he grunted, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I-I just need-"

She stopped his shaky words with her trembling lips. "Don't worry," she whispered, looking him in the eyes as her forehead touched his as she took in his surging body, and he noticed that her irises were silver and blue, their colors in harmony. "It's your turn. Go for it."

He groaned, kissing her again before resuming his quest, and Katara seemed to know that he needed help, because she wrapped her tired legs around his, bringing him deeper. Aang let go of her hands to steady himself on the duvet as the tightness and angle changed, and her hands massaged his lower back, making him go faster as she cried out.

Finally, finally, his climax came, tightening his stomach hard, and he released into the condom, making Aang arch his back to be as deeply embedded in Katara as pleasure shot up his spine, the sensations of relief making him cry out and grunt loudly. Aang's hips moved erratically, his lower half twitching as he released multiple times, hips crashing into hers with every jerk of his body.

When he had nothing left, the Airbender collapsed hard on his soul mate, feeling their hearts race so fast they couldn't tell whose was whose. They lay tangled together, him staying inside her as tremors shook their bodies, sweat glistening in the half light, mixing together, breaths pumping hard and fast as they recovered.

It took a good fifteen minutes before Aang managed to lift his head, arms still shaking as he pulled away from her upper body. He watched his angel as she breathed, swollen lips parted to get better access to oxygen, her hair a tangled mess, her whole upper half burning red and glistening, eyes closed lightly so her thick lashes shadowed her high cheekbones. He had never seen her more beautiful.

With a shaky hand, Aang reached up and gently moved some hair from his Waterbender's face, feeling her smooth hot skin. Katara's eyelids fluttered as she gave a soft sigh, slowly opening her gorgeous blues tiredly. A soft smile came to her lips, lighting her face up. "Hi," she breathed.

Aang felt his lips twitch and let the smile free, feeling his heart flutter and his spirit whole, lying in the arms of the one he loved. "Hi," he whispered, gently caressing her cheek, feeling the lingering blush.

She moaned softly, tilting her face into his palm to kiss it, before looking up again. "How are you feeling, Aang?"

Removing his hand from her face, he sighed happily, burying his flushed face against the pulse in her neck. After a gentle kiss he said, "Never better. I could lay like this for eternity." Concern grew in his heart and he looked at her, dark brows low over his eyes. "I'm sorry, Katara. I don't know what got into me at the end; I needed to finish. Did I hurt you?"

Her hand came and rested on his jaw, soothing him. She was quiet for a minute before she spoke. "Yeah, a little." He winced, turning his head away from her in shame, but her other palm came up to join the other and forced his eyes to meet hers. The sweet compassion in her gaze nearly broke him because he didn't believe he deserved any comfort. She was the one who needed it after what he did.

However, Katara shook her head, taking him by surprise. "It hurt in a good way, Aang, feeling you build up until you couldn't hold back anymore. It was worth it to feel you move, to experience that power you have." One hand rested in his hair as their gazes remained locked, him unable to look away from the honesty in hers.

Katara, in that gentle voice, continued. "I liked the way you looked when close to coming, seeing you strain to finish. I loved hearing your breath catch. And your eyes when we looked at each other, as I told you to go for it, they were beautiful, swirling with our colors." So his eyes had been like that too? He wondered if it will always be like that whenever they came together.

Foreheads touching, she added, "You were beautiful."

Releasing a breath he had unknowingly been holding, Aang kissed her softly, feeling his heart mend. "If that's the truth for me, then you were breathtaking." Breaking away, he smiled. "You on top of me was the most amazing sight I'd ever seen. You were wild, and I loved watching you be that way. When you came undone in my arms, hearing my name on your lips, it was erotic."

With a wide smile, Katara grabbed his face and pecked multiple kisses on his mouth, making him chuckle as he returned her affection. After a few moments of this, their kisses slowed, and it was then he realized that they were still connected. Aang pulled himself out and lay on his back, removing the well used condom, discarding it.

Katara lifted the sheets and climbed under, with Aang following behind her. She snuggled into his chest, her hand playing with his beads. Wrapping his arms around her bare body, Aang breathed in the scents, his and hers as it swirled around them in a cocoon.

Feeling sleepy, knowing Katara was too through the bond, the Airbender kissed her head, hands caressing her skin, content. "Let's get some sleep."

She nodded sleepily, reaching up to touch her lips to his in a sweet goodnight. She lay back with a sigh of bliss. "I love you, Aang."

He smiled, closing his eyes as sleep started overtaking his being. "I love you too, Katara." Pretty soon Katara was knocked out, her breath soft as a gentle breeze. Before falling into that same blissful darkness, Aang sent a strong current of air to the bathroom and flicked off the light. Settling down, his eyes closed once more, and sleep claimed him, peace filling the air around the two lovers as the rain continued falling in a lullaby.


End file.
